The Price Of Being 17 And A Pop Star
by InuHanyo Jamie
Summary: He was her jerk of a guy, Overly sexy, deejay boss. She was basically his little puppet. She had it rough: She was only 17 and still in high school. He had it good: He was 22 and is already the world biggest DJ out there. She just had to show up for that damned Interview didn't she? Now look what she's done...((((InuKag, Maybe OOC. Rated for language and possible lemons.))))
1. Chapter 1

**AN- And thus another story! lol. Please enjoy!**

He was her jerk of a guy, Overly sexy, deejay boss. She was basically his little puppet. She had it rough: She was only 17 and still in high school. He had it good: He was 22 and is already the world biggest DJ out there. She just had to show up for that damned Interview didn't she? Now look what she's done...((((InuKag, Maybe OOC. Rated for language and possible lemons.))))

**The price of being 17 and a pop star:**

Working on a new singel was pretty hard, only beacuase her boss made it out to be. She had school that started over two hours ago, yet she was still stuck up in his _personal studio_ in _his hotel room._ Her boss was very fine, and she took all the chances she could get without him noticing her oogling. He was well built, skinny with a barely noticable eight pack. His bicepts were beyond beast in her oppinion. They were covered in tattoo's of all types. Hell he even got a Tattoo of her _name_ going across his shoulder blades in green with black shadowing.

Yes thats right. Her boss is: Inuyasha Takahashi, the age of 22. He has golden eyes, thigh long silver hair and the most cutest puppy ears that she had ever seen. He was cocky and always flirted with her, as much as he could in fact. He would take her to the gym, said it was good for the vocal cords and sometimes she would believe him, and work out without a shirt and very _low_ riding basketball shorts. The showed off his very well defined 'V'. Sometimes she could also see a peak of white pubic hair peeking from the top. She would blush and look away when he caught her staring and he would grin and flex, just for her. The bastard.

Kagome Higurashi. She was his little pet. His puppet. She had no Idea what she had gotten herself into when she took that interview with him. She was 17 and had the worlds most heavinly voice. He was world wide while she was just a small country teen girl, barely making it enough to survive. Now the world loves her. She has middle back length raven hair and these deep chocolate eyes that could stop your heart in an instint.

_I knew you were_

_You were gonna come to me_

_And here you are_

_But you better choose carefully_

'_Cause I, I'm capable of anything_

_Of anything and everything_

She glanced at him through the window that seperated the two rooms. Her head set felt heavy on her head so she reached up and placed her palms over the large ear pieces. He had his head set resting on one shoulder which was lifted and his head pressed into the cuff of the ear piece. His left puppy ear was in the cuff and his right was twitching back and forth as he listened. His eyes where down to the large ammount of pegs, creating the beat for the song. He glanced up.

_Make me your Aphrodite_

_Make me your one and only_

_Don't make me your enemy, _

_your enemy, _

_your enemy..._

He looked so deeply at her that she thought he could see the sound profe wall behind her. She easily and lightly bounced with the beat that was going through her head set as he changed the beat up again. She glanced down to the lyrics and reconized the next verse.

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back_

His eyes filled with passion at seeing her getting into the beat he created for this new singel of theirs. He watched as she closed her eyes and bounced lightly. She gently swayed her hips to the beat. This was probably the most exciting piece of music she has ever done before. She opened her eyes and looked back down to the lyrics.

_Mark my words_

_This love will make you levitate_

_Like a bird_

_Like a bird without a cage_

_But down to earth_

_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

She made her voice go low so she could hit the notes. Her voice was starting to strain lightly but that was normal. She was saprano, defenently not a alto. He was but she was not. Her voice carried out in her headset and his and he held in a groan at how beautiful she sounded. It amazing him that a _teenager_ could do this.

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_

_It's a yes or no, no maybe_

_So just be sure before you give it all to me_

_All to me, give it all to me_

He owed her deeply for this. He told her that she wasn't aloud to leave his hotel until they got this down and until it sounded perfect. He knew that he owed her a ride to school. And to take her out to lunch. They were almost done anyways, then he could take the recording to the top national music station to get it published, afterwards taking her to Wacdonalds, then to her school which should be courtyard period. He smirked.

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back_

He easily set his recorded voice with the track and sat back on his chair and crossed his legs. He had everything going as planned and he just had to watch now. When she glanced at him again he blew her kiss and winked, grinning like the devil he was. He was a half demon for christs sake!

**Uh**

**She's a beast**

**I call her Karma (come back)She eats your heart out**

**Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)**

**Be careful**

**Try not to lead her on**

**Shawty's heart was on steroids**

**Cause her love was so strong**

**You may fall in love**

**When you meet her**

**If you get the chance you better keep her**

**She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart**

**She'll turn cold as a freezer**

**That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor**

**She can be my Sleeping Beauty**

**I'm gon' put her in a coma**

**Woo!**

**Damn I think I love her**

**Shawty so bad**

**I'm sprung and I don't care**

**She ride me like a roller coaster**

**Turn the bedroom into a fair**

**Her love is like a drug**

**I was tryna hit it and quit it**

**But lil' mama so dope**

**I messed around and got addicted**

She had never done a song with him before. His deep voice flowed through her headset and she closed her eyes and sighed in completement. She grinned and sang the next and final verse, swaying to the beat as her eyes squinted while closed.

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)_

_Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)_

_There's no going back _

After the music finally turned off she mashed the big red button and it lit up like lightning. He did the same on his side of the sound proof room and grinned back at her.

"Well?" She asked and it vibrated around the room he was in.

"I swear that was the mmost perfectest... Keh. Nevermind, wench. Come on We have to drop this off and I need to take you out for a while before I drop you off at school." He waved the CD at her in a come here motion and she set her head set down.

She made sure that she didn't trip on any wires laying around as she rushed out of the door of the recording studio and out of the other one that he held open for her. She smiled brightly at him after he closed the door. Slightly disappointed when he roled his eyes and walked past her she stuck her tongue out and shut her eyes tightly.

She squeeked when he grabbed her tongue.

"Might wanna keep this in, sweatheart. I can't garrentee things wont happen..." He slowly faded off and chuckled darkly.

"walth eber!" She crossed her arms and looked away, glaring at his large plasma TV.

His living room was huge. He has a white 'L' shaped couch with a navy blue coffee table in front of it with glass in the middle. His TV was on Mahogony wooden stand and the tv itself was about 50 inches long. His kitchen wasn't that big. It wouldn't be able to hold more then four people in it but is had everything needed to cook. In the living room, one wall was nothing but a big glass window with a glass sliding door in the middle. Out there was a balcony, hanging over the city below. When ever she would stay the night here, he would always bring her out there and the would just lean on the edge and talk. But that was very rare. She even had her own Bedroom in his place! It was a light purple with light baby blue drapes over her window. Her bed was fluffy and it was zebra printed. It was a twin sized bed, barely big enough for him and her to fit on, though they never shared the same bed. His room was completely different though. He had a crimson flat fuzzy circle carpet that his large king sized bed sat on in the corner was two crimson chairs and book shelf filled with books on music. He had a window that had a built in set, or basically a futon. He had crimson curtains that drapped over it. His bed was large too. His bed comfortor was a dark grey, and his bed sheets were crimson as well. He had black pillows and black curtains also drapped his bed. his normal carpet was whiter than snow and he had a nice king sized bathroom. his closet was a walk in and it went pretty deep. All in All his hotel room was fantastic!

"Oi! You coming or what?" He glared at her from the door that was wide open.

She blinked and smirked. "Bet I can beat you down from the stairs!"

"If you're willing to take the 2o story flight like you usually do then go ahead!" And with that the both darted in different directions, him taking the elevators and her taking the stairs.

**AN- Argh another story that I just had to freaking put out there! I dunno why I didn't just wait to post it after I finished my other two stories...**

**Ugh have some fluffy babehs! XD**

**Review.**

**I'll update sometime in a week. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Ahh the NEXT Update! Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! XD**

**Love you guys! X3**

* * *

**Bold- Inuyasha singing**

_Italics- Kagome singing_

* * *

**The Price Of Being 17 And A Pop Star**

* * *

'Ha! Looks like I won! Me: 28 Inuyasha: 0' She though as she jumped off of the last step. She always won their little game they played of who could beat the other down to the lobby level. With the stairs and her legs she was the master of running up and down.

She pumped her fist in the air and started to dance around, like the kid she was, when he finally stepped out from the elevator. He scoffed and rolled his eyes when she latched onto his arm and laughed giddly.

"Keh. If the elevator wasn't so damned slow, I would've beatin' your ass more than enpugh times!" He shoved her off and crossed his arms, turning his noes up.

"Oh, stop being a sour puss!" She started to walk to the lobby entrance doors. She could already see his Hybrid red Viper with Black stripes sitting at the front of the underground parking gardge with a lobby employee waiting.

"How come you don't take the elevator anyways?" He asked jogging up beside her. "What are you so afriad of?"

"I'm not afraid! I-it's just... Awgh." She rolled her shoulders and stopped. He stopped a few paces after her and turned to face her.

"They get... Stuck, and...and I don't wanna get stuck while I'm in there when it stops. I'll admit it then, I'm scared of riding elevators okay?" She huffed. "I've had some bad experiences in the past with my family and elevators. And that's another reason why my mom is... the way she is." Kagome huffed and continued to walk. "Just forget it."

Yes it is true, she is scared of elevators. Ever since what happened to her and her family she had always advoided them. It was a bad memmory to remember but how could she forget about it from what it did to her mother. She has never been the same. She was put into a sillom last month for constant freaking out and passing out. Now she just stared at the wall, curled up on her side. Kagome shook her head from those thoughts. Today was supossed to be a happy day. A new track in, going out to Wacdonalds with her favorite person! She so needed this.

"Come on Inuyasha! I'm hungry."

"Keh! Your always hungry fat ass." He grinned when she flushed angridly.

"Your one to talk you old dog!" Hmf! how dare he insult her like that. The bastard...

"Whatever just get in the car." He nodded a thanks to the lobby worker and threw him a couple of twenties before he himself climbed into the drivers side.

He started the car and the inside turned black. The windows were tainted and the raidio lit up blue as did the speakers. He grinned when he poped in a Chris Brown CD. He cranked up the volume till it reached MAX and Love More blasted through the highlighted speakers, making the car Vibrate. This was on of her favorite tracks.

**'Til we get it**

**I'm a get it**

**'Til we get it**

**'Til we get it**

**I'm a get it**

**'Til we get it**

Inuyasha sang at the top of his lunges as he pulled on a thin black headband to pull his bangs out of his face. He pulled out of the underground parking lot and startedd to head towards the tallest building in the city. He loved this song and knew Kagome loved it as well. They even had their own little singing rutein for this song.

_You say all you need is consistent love_

_When I try I swear it's never enough_

_I messed up_

_Maybe this thing here just ain't meant for us_

_Baby you let go_

_And I'll pull you back_

_I let go_

_You ain't having that_

She sang as he stopped at a red light. An old lady sitting in the car next to them gave him a hard glare and he gave her the finger before the light turned green and he sped off. Kagome slapped his arm and glared at him. He rolled his eyes.

**We do it like rock stars**

**Sexing in my hotel room**... He gave her a suggestive look when he sang this.

**And we so loud**

**Higher than a smoke cloud**

**Shades on doing 95 with the top down**

**I might sound crazy**

**Cause we be going back and forth**

**One minute I hate you**

**Then I love you**

**That's how it is**

He laughed whole heartedly when she blushed lightly and turned away. She always did this when he sung stuff about sex or other pervy things. Oh how he loved to tease her silly ass. She shook her head and quickly pushed the blush down and grinned. Her favorite part.

_**'Til we get it right we gon' fuck some more**_

_**('Til we get it)**_

_**I'm a get it (I'm a get it)**_

_**'Til we get it ('Til we get it)**_

_**'Til we get it right we gon' fuck some more**_

_**(I'm a get it)**_

_**I'm a get it ('Til we get it)**_

_**'Til we get it (I'm a get it)**_

_**(Turn up)**_

They both sang at the top of there lungs as he turned a left. She couldn't help but giggle out loud when the part ended. She absolutely loved singing with him, no matter what song. His voice was a nice not to deep but deep enough type of voice and it was perfect for singing.

_Why is it all so complicated_

_Baby this should be simple_

_It's driving me mental_

_When you back it up_

_It really drives me crazy_

_And you know what I'm into_

_Make me forget what we arguing about_

She did the harlem shake in her seat as she sang and tossed her head backwards. He laughed and nudged her in the side with his fingers, being mindful of his claws. She yelped lousy and stopped her jig she was doing to glare at him.

**We do it like rock stars**

**Sexing in my hotel room**... He wiggled his dark eye brows at her.

**And we so loud**

**Higher than a smoke cloud**

**Shades on doing 95 with the top down**

**I might sound crazy**

**Cause we be going back and forth**

**One minute I hate you**

**Then I love you**

**That's how it is**

He turned back to the road, being catious of her glare she was giving him. He liked to push her buttons to get fiery and to get her motivated about beating him in singing. Which she couldn't do. To him, out of all the female singers that worked for him, she was his best. Not to mention Kikyo. Kikyo was good too, but she didnt have as many sponcers as Kagome had.

_**'Til we get it right we gon' fuck some more**_

_**('Til we get it)**_

_**I'm a get it (I'm a get it)**_

_**'Til we get it ('Til we get it)**_

_**'Til we get it right we gon' fuck some more**_

_**(I'm a get it)**_

_**I'm a get it ('Til we get it)**_

_**'Til we get it (I'm a get it)**_

_**(Turn up)**_

He knew that Kagome favored him the most out of all her sponcers. He could name all of them right now. Sango was Kagome's favorite female sponcer. Sango is 21. She dropped out of school just to dp music and now she is one of the top sponcers. She is Kagome's manager. Sango set up all of Kagome's performances as did Koga. He was another story. Inuyasha growled to himself.

_Yo_

_He don't know me_

_But he settin' up to blow me uh_

_Said my Twitter picture 'mind him of Naomi uh_

_On the low I used to holler at his homie uh_

_Fuck it, now I'm about to ride him like a pony yeah_

_Okay thug probably_

_Yo come Polly_

_He wanna fuck a bad dolly and pop Molly_

_I hope your pockets got a_

_Motherfucking potbelly_

_Or is it that you never ball John Salley_

_He had the Rolls and the Royce_

_The tone in his voice_

_Don't want a good girl_

_Naw hoes is his choice_

_Dick on H_

_Pussy on W_

_Mouth on open_

_Ass on smother you_

_Ass on the cover too Elle Magazine_

_Vroom vroom vroom get gasoline_

_Could I be your wife_

_Naw we could bang though_

_I got these niggas whipped_

_Call me Django._

He let her smooth voice flow into his ears. Koga was Kagome's back up manager. Just like Sesshomaru, which is Inuyasha's halfbrother. Koga was a big prick. Sesshomaru is the guy that Inuyasha takes the recordings to. Sesshomaru was the CEO and owner of Shikon Inc. recording studio. The bastard had inherited the place when their father passed several years ago.

_**'Til we get it right we gon' fuck some more**_

_**('Til we get it)**_

_**I'm a get it (I'm a get it)**_

_**'Til we get it ('Til we get it)**_

_**'Til we get it right we gon' fuck some more**_

_**(I'm a get it)**_

_**I'm a get it ('Til we get it)**_

_**'Til we get it (I'm a get it)**_

Miroku was waiting for them when he pulled into the parking lot. Miroku worked for Sesshomaru and he was the one who ran her shows. Miroku is the sound check and light display. His jib at Shikon Inc. was to listen to the track and make sure it was beyond perfect for her.

Inuyasha parked in the reserved parking spot that had his name on it. Kagome was already out of the car and was head towards Miroku. She gave him a bear hug.

"Miroku, long time no see. Wassup?" She gave him the piece sign.

"There is my little pop star." He ruffled her already messed up hair. "Nothing really. I take it you've been recording huh?"

That's right. She hasn't recorded anything in the past few months. She had semester exams. This would be her first single in forever it seemed.

"Yup! Inuyasha told me I wasn't allowed to go to school UNTIL the single was perfect. He held me back late but he's making it up to me by taking me out to eat." Kagome grinned brightly.

"Oh really, where?" Miroku slung his arm over Kagome's shoulder and turned to start walking in the building.

"Wacdonalds." Kagome replied. They walked to the door and it was thrown open by non other than Kikyo.

"Uh..." Kagome gave a questioning look at Miroku.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you she was here. Hehe." Kagome glared at Miroku after he said this.

"What hell are you doing here?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome looked at Kikyo with discussed. Kikyo was wearing a tank top that stopped up under her breast. It looked way to small for her and the top of her pink lacy bra was visible. She was also wearing shorts that showed the bottom of her butt and had chains on it. She was also wearing thick chunky boots that stopped at the knee.

"None of your business, Snob." Kagome shot back.

"Whatever. where is my Inu boo?" Kikyo tossed her hair over one shoulder. Kikyo was 25 years old and her and Inuyasha were hitting it off. Kagome saw their relationship as a discrace. She was kind of jealous that he wasn't single, and she was highly disappointed.

"Im right here." Inuyasha casually walked over to the group of people. Kikyo squealed and trotted over to him, and leaned down to kiss him. He boots made her taller than him by a few inches. Kagome looked away and Miroku tightened his arm around her shoulders, drawing her in slightly.

"Inu boo, what is this?" Kikyo plucked the CD out of his hand and looked at the cover.

"Kagome's knew record." Inuyasha stated and wrapped his arm around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

Kikyo hummed and threww the CD over her shoulder so she could continue to seduce him. She didn't care where it landed. Inuyasha was hers and hers alone.

Kagome gasped and ran out of Miroku's grasp barely making it in time to catch the CD from hitting the ground. She glared coldly at Kikyo. Kikyo smirked at Kagome and moaned at the feel of Inuyasha's mouth on her neck. Kagome sputtered in discust.

"Come on Kagome, Inuyasha. Kikyo..." Miroku muttered her name with venom.

They all walked in to the building and headed for the elevators. Kagome broke free from Miroku's grasp.

"Im going to take the stairs." She stated.

"You're going to walk all the way to the 31st floor?" Inuyasha asked and raised an Eyebrow. Kagome clutched the CD to her chest and nodded, bitting her lip.

Inuyasha went to open his mouth to reply but Kikyo beat him to it. "You never take the elevator. How come? To scared? Not surprising. It happened to your mother, am I right?" Kikyo twirled Inuyasha's hair nd he shoved her hand away. "Inu boo!" She whinned.

Kagome glared at Kikyo. "Dont EVER talk about my mother. You don't know shit about what happened to her!"

"Hhh! You said a bad word. Such a naughty naughty girl." Kikyo tsked.

"Why you-!"

"I'll beat you to the top?" Inuyasha cut in on their arguement.

Kagome scoffed. "Whatever. I'll see you all at the top." And with that Kagome started up the stairs.

Miroku turned and gave Inuyasha a disappointing look. Inuyasha raised a brow. Miroku shook his head sadly.

"What!?" Inuyasha barked as Kikyo rubbed his chest.

"Nothing, lets just go." Miroku mashed the up button and the elevator doors opened.

* * *

**AN- Ugh I'm not gonna update anymore stories this month so please do be on my case about it. Im going through a rough time. This was gonna be a longer chappy but I felt it was good to end it here. :)**

**But reviews can help me feel better!**

**reviews:**

**5: update in a month**

**10+: Update in a few weeks**


End file.
